theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Possession 1
My name is Marcus Conrad, and I am the 2nd apostle. Sometimes I think I an really lucky, being chosen by god and all. Sometimes, I just wish I didn't have this power. There was someone before me, and his name was Brutus, but he had it even worse than me. With his power, he lived the pain of a thousand lifetimes. Some people give up when the pain is too much, but not Brutus. Brutus would always regrow his body from whatever injury he got. I remember growing pains from when I was a child. You don't even know what is happening to you and it just hurts. Imagine that pain, but a million times worse. As you would grow 1/16 of an inch and be in pain all day, Brutus would regrow half his body. I don't even know how to describe it better than the nerve endings being created, but not having anything to grab onto so all they send back is pain. Brutus once told me regrowing a limb felt like being put through a meat grinder, but the skin comes back together. His other powers weren't so back, being able to control 4 elements and never getting sick, but he had one more. Brutus did not age past 28, so while everyone around him got old and died, he would stay young. The only way Brutus could die was if he truly wanted it. But that is the thing about Brutus, he was always in control. He knew exactly what he wanted. That is kinda the opposite of me though. I don't live forever, and I get sick kinda often, and I can't even control one element. My body doesn't regrow, but according to Brutus that is actually for the better. I control one thing, people's soul. It might sound strange, but when I was 4 years old at the grocery store I saw a kid getting some candy that I really wanted, so I asked my parents for it. They said no and all I could do is stare at the other kid and wish to be in his place, able to have any candy I wanted. Next thing I knew, I was actually inside the kid's body. I had the candy in my hand and was walking away with that kids parents. I looked back at my real self and I was talking to my parents in the checkout line. A few hours later after I had the candy and got a spanking for not brushing my teeth I just wanted to go back, and so I did. That was the first time I ever used my power, but it was for sure not the last. I eventually spoke to myself when I was using another person's body, and it was a strange experience. When I possess another person, a copy of myself gets implanted into my body, though that is not important anymore. The copy works exactly as I would do, if I didn't have the power, and is actually really considerate. He asked people to remind him stuff later and whenever someone asked if he could do something he told them to ask him in a few hours or days. For some reason, he always knew how long I planned to be away. It would be an exaggeration to say I was my own best friend, but my copy was a really considerate guy. It's too bad what happened to him. I was walking down the sidewalk one day when a car hit me. Shit happens, yea know? Well I died instantly, but not my soul. I instantly moved to possess the nearest person to me, which turned out to be the driver of the car that just hit me. I don't even remember the last thing I said to myself, but I think he was fine with how everything turned out, seeing that he was a copy of me. Anyway, I was knocked out soon after that from the impact of the car hitting the side of the building and woke up in a hospital a few days later. Turns out that guy was pretty drunk. I didn't want to stay in the body of the guy that just killed me so I took over a nurse and then some other guy that was leaving the hospital and eventually made my way back to where I was killed. I was already cleaned up, and couldn't very well tell my parents I wanted to see the dead body of their son, so I just went from person to person for a while. It took a few dozen years, but I got the gist of my powers down. * Emergency - Soul moves into the closes body upon death of the current one. * Possess - Soul moves into a body in field of vision, not restricted to line of sight. * Multi-Cast - Soul possesses multiple bodies to prevent them from acting. Basic functions like breathing and holding in piss are maintained, but blinking and moving their arms is impossible. One body is maintained as the main which can be controlled while the others cannot. And that was about it. I did not get memories from the person I possess and they did not remember the time I possessed them for. It was really simple to find someone how wanted to kill themselves and take over their body. It's not like they needed or even wanted it. That only lasted till WW3. Every country that had nukes launched them, and after too many possessions to count of a course of a few minutes, every human on earth was dead. I thought I might die for real that time, but nope. According to god, someone with my kind of powers are not noticed normally, and they are all over the universe and in other universes too. Only when someone travels between universes does god take interest. Brutus did the same thing, travel to another universe, and it turns out we both traveled to the same universe. I met god there and he made me an apostle with one additional ability to serve him with, when a body I was possessing died, I could choose to possess another body in another universe to serve god's will. This was only possible though If completed the task I was originally sent for. I would thank Brutus if I could for making the system as good as it is. When he first started, he was teleported into worlds when people said a certain phrase, which caused him to accidentally appear sometimes. Next, he tried reincarnation, but if he died he had to reincarnate to another baby and try again. After that was the current method though, reincarnate with immortality from regeneration. God and Brutus both came to the conclusion that starting from scratch with a new life and then being unstoppable until the task was completed was the best method. When I am reborn though, my copy does not come with me. The first time I use my power, every single time, my original body dies within a couple seconds. God tried to explain it to me that I was a wandering soul matched exactly with the soul of my original body so we both occupied it together. When I reincarnate though, only my soul does so when I leave the body it is without a soul and dies. It is not instantly, but things like breathing and the heart beating stop when the soul leaves the body. It doesn't take long to die after that, but I have been able to do something once or twice without killing my original body before I come back to it.